


Soft Lips With A Sultry Kiss

by noneveragain



Category: My Chemical Romance, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Bottom Gerard Way, Cock Rings, Drag Queen AU, Drag Queen Frank, Drag Queen Frerard, Drag Queen Gerard, Drag Queens, Frank is fishy here, Frank lowkey wants to kaikai with Gerard, Frank rides gerard, Frerard, Gerard disobey's Frank, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of boners, Multi, Panty Sniffing, Power Bottom Frank Iero, Teasing, Top Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, handsy, they switch okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a collab fic I'm working with @twinkgee on wattpad with. They do not have an ao3 only Wattpad. But here you go! A Drag Queen Frerard fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drag Queens Of The World

Gerard, also known as queen Gee, is a rich drag queen of California, he wasn't that popular so this day was a big day for him because he was performing at a local but very popular bar. He couldn't wait to perform but all the pressure made him nervous, and whenever he got nervous he broke a makeup brush.

"Fuck!" Gerard slammed his broken makeup brush down In frustration, brushing his red his back with his slightly unfinished nails.

"Hey what's the ruckus back there? Ya' better quiet down or I'mma have to whoop your ass." A slightly southern voice yelled at Gerard. Gerard sighed and pushed back in his chair to holler back.

"Sorry Willam, my makeup brush broke - do you have a spare?" He asked, sighing at the broken brush. He couldn't believe he had broken another brush, and this one was his eyeshadow brush.

Willam was Gerard's drag mother, sister, brother, dad and friend. They have been friends before and after she was in drag race - they loved and hated each other like family.

"Goddammit Queenie, again? How many goddamn brushes have you went through?" Willam sighed and emerged from her little dressing/makeup room area, walking to Gerard to see the broken brush.

"5 already, I'm not even that aggressive! How the heck do these break so often?" Gerard sighed and slid another hand through his hair.

"No shit Sherlock, I never can see your damn eyeshadow that's how light you go - here let me do it for you." She says, running to grab some of her stuff before coming back and doing his makeup.

"You gotta make your eyes pop more, Queenie. You already have naturally thick eyebrows so you just gotta come through with the eyes." She says before doing a loud tongue pop.

Gerard cringed at how rough Willam was being, she was practically stabbing him with the eyeshadow brush.

"You're way more aggressive than me! How the fuck do you not break your brushes?" Gerard asked, blinking his left eye once she was done with it.

"Because I don't get the dumb 100 dolla' ones that always fake you out, just because you're rich doesn't mean you need to buy everything that's expensive hunty." She smiled, brushing off the fallout from under his eye.

"That's a lie, you buy 500 dollar Louboutin almost every time we go shopping." Gerard rolled his eye as she started on the right one.

"Yea but that's not makeup you hoe, the only brands of makeup you can actually trust is the stuff that is 35 dollars or less." She shook her head, pulling away to admire her work.

"What color is it anyways? And stop blocking the mirror I want to see." Gerard sighed, trying to move his head so he could see the mirror as it was blocked by Willam, who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well excuse me, I'm just lookin' at what's important - and the color is blue because you need someone to do you in the ass or the other way around." Willam said, fluffing up her hair and smiling at the mirror.

"What does that even mean? Are you saying I don't get around because I do." Gerard glares, trying to move his head around.

"You're like an angry fuckin teen when you don't have sex that's what I'm sayin'! Hurry up and get a guy to screw you God." Willam rolled her eyes and backed away from the mirror.

"Add bright red lipstick and fake lashes with no mascara, that gets the boys going." She winks sitting on the makeup table next to him.

"Should I wear gloss?" He asks, costing his lips in a bright red matte lipstick before looking at her for tips.

"Not if you're gonna be singing, and put some nails on because—"

"If you're not wearing nails you are not doing drag." They both said in unison, earning a giggle from Gerard who was putting his lashes on.

He blinked his eyes a few times then looked at Willam again. "Wig or no wig?" He asks, grabbing some fake nails and putting them on as quickly as he can.

"You look good without a wig right now, do you want me to get you a corset?" She asks, fetching him his white show girl corset, garters, garter belt, arm sleeves and chest piece which all had dangly pieces of white string on them.

"Yea yea, I'm done with my nails so could you help me put this on?" He asks, attempting to slip into the garters and such. She rolls her eyes and helps him get all the stuff on, tying the corset and making sure everything was right.

"Okay I'm ready, do I look good?" Gerard—well Queen Gee, now asked, brushing everything on nicely.

"You gotta fat ass that's all I have to say, jeez Queenie." Willam laughed, smacking her butt playfully.

"Yea but I can't pull off fake boobs as well as you can, it's unfair to say the least." Gee smiled, putting the little hat on as well.

"Go out there and get some fat dick Queenie, I'll be watching." Willam laughs, pushing her near the stage.

Gee smiled and blew a kiss at Willam for luck, walking out on stage as her name was called as the next.

 

~~~~

 

Frank is another drag queen by the name of E. Vil De Flowers who used to live in New Jersey but moved to California because his friend Violet Chachki was there along with a bunch of other Queens. He moved because he knew it would be a bit easier to get around and get gigs rather than Jersey.

Today was a normal night out for Frank, he wasn't wearing drag and he didn't want to at the time because it was his first night in California and he wanted to spend it studying the queens of California. So he did by going to a local bar.

He wasn't wearing anything provocative, just jeans and a t-shirt - but he brought along a note pad which could confuse the people in the bar.

After about an hour of studying some of the queens, which were only comedy queens so far, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see his friend Violet Chachki.

"Glad to see you came to my show, how's it going Flower?" She asked, smiling widely when Frank stood up to hug her, she of course hugged back.

"Everything is good, I dropped my stuff at a hotel so I could watch some performances. I didn't see yours yet though." He frowned, pulling away and looking at her outfit.

She was wearing a leather and rubber outfit with big boots and straight hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She had a crop rider in her boot and smirked when she saw Frank staring at it.

"If you ever need this to use this outfit on someone you can ask me and I'll totally let you borrow it." Violet winked, pulling out the crop rider to show it to him.

"Wow, where the hell do you find these things?" He asked, holding it loosely in his hands to test the weight.

"BDSM sites, duh." She sighed, flipping her long pony tail to the side.

"I'll have to check that out sometime then, here you go." Frank smiled, holding out the crop rider to her. She smiled and snatched it out of his hands, putting it back into her boot before sitting down next to him.

"Give a big round of applause for our next performer Queen Gee." The bar guy announced clapping with everyone else as a slightly tall but curvy drag queen stepped on stage, in a white show girl outfit and everything.

Her body was similar to Violet's but she was thicker and a bit more heavy which wasn't a bad thing. She was just awfully pretty and it pissed Frank off - a lot.

He even got more mad when she started to sing a 20's flapper song, her bright red lips moving and her hips bumping side to side with the drums.

This one can sing, dance, and look perfect while doing it; it angered Frank so much he broke his pencil.

"Hey Flower what's wrong?" Violet asked, noticing how his face was heating up at the performer on stage.

"That mother fucker looks like she's from party city, ew what a rash." Frank growled, watching as 'Queen Gee' winked and smiled at people, running his hands along his body.

Violet rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

"Gee is actually really nice, just because you're new and she's the first non comedy performance doesn't mean you should say that, anyways I have the same fucking outfit but it's green and has rhinestones instead of fringes." She sighs, scoffing a bit.

"Yea but look at him?! Who even calls themselves 'Queen Gee' what a fa -"

"Don't be a hypocrite Frank, you're not gonna survive with that attitude unless you can read the house down." She laughs, flipping her hair again.

"Are you saying I can't read people?" Frank whipped his head around and glared at Violet.

"You read people like Phi Phi did on season 4, you need practice." Violet giggled. "Oops, looks like your boy toy is leaving Phi Phi!" She cackles, slapping her knee.

"I actually like Phi Phi.." Frank grumbled, crossing his legs as a loud applause came from the audience, watching Queen Gee leave the stage. Frank's eyes wandered to his ass, it was big but it probably only looked that way thanks to the corset.

Frank scoffed and slouched in his chair.

"You need some dick Flower, you're grumpy again." Violet sighed, petting his hair adoringly.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Frank said grumpily.

He couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy because of 'Queen Gee'. She was way prettier than Frank was and that just pissed him off. Frank was going to make it his mother fucking job to outdrag Queen Gee. _He_ was a show girl. Not her. 


	2. Smokey Eyes, But Not From Makeup

"Oh my gosh Queenie, you did so well today!" Willam praised, pulling Gerard in for a hug.  
  
"Thanks  sugar, I really tried. I also noticed a real hot guy in the crowd and  he seemed to be eyeing me as well." Gerard giggled slightly, watching as  William quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Praise the lord Queenie, go get yourself a man!" Willam chuckled.  
  
"Should I undrag a bit?" Gerard laughed weakly, pulling off their hat and setting it on the makeup counter.  
  
"Change  into that slinky black dress you love so much, be a bit optimistic too  and wear that pink thong, you never know what could happen." William  smirked, throwing the material that was basically a string at Gerard.  
  
"Thanks momma." Gerard smiled, getting Willam to help them slip out of the corset.  
"Thank fuck, I can breathe." Gerard laughed weakly, sticking his stomach out a bit and taking nice deep breaths.  
  
"Feelin' okay?" Willam asked, searching through Gerard's outfits to find the black dress.  
  
"Yeah, that corset just kills me mama." Gerard sighed, slipping off the rest of his outfit.  
  
"Maybe  we should get you a size up so you don't crack any ribs. We all  remember what happened to Jujube when she tried on that corset that was  just a size smaller than what she needed."  
  
"Poor  Queen. She was so fucking pretty too dude. Her and Raven were probably  one of the strongest friendships I've seen in a while." Gerard sighed  softly, thinking about how long it actually has been since he's seen  either queens.  
  
"I know Queenie. But I mean, let's get real here; they totally kaikaied."  
  
"Oh yeah, definitely." Gerard giggled, Willam smiling to herself.  
  
There was a special bond that Willam and Gerard had created and they were so happy that they did end up meeting so long ago.  
  
"Toss me the thong." Gerard asked, now being fully nude in front of Willam  which wasn't as rare of an occurence as you may think. They always  removed their drag in front of each other - not intentionally, but the other just always seemed to be near when the other was untucking.  
  
Speaking of which.  
  
"Should I untuck?" Gerard asked, fumbling with the tape and such he had put on is junk.  
  
"Yeah. Let the boys breathe." Willam giggled.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna need your help, this shit hurts."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Flower, why are you acting like this?" Violet asked Frank, brushing some of Frank's hair out of his face.  
  
"Queen Gee is fucking beautiful, but in a disgusting way. Seems like a bitch."  
  
Frank scoffed, taking a sip of the water he had gotten in a very angry way that kind of amused Violet.  
  
"Oh hush, Gerard is one of the nicest queen's I have ever met." Violet sighed, gently nudging Frank in the shoulder.  
  
"Pfft." Frank scoffed, "I'm better."  
  
"Not with that attitude honey." Violet chuckled, sipping some of the cocktail Frank had ordered for her.  
  
"Looks  like party city is heading our way." Frank scowled, looking over to see  Gerard walking slowly towards them, his hips swaying gently with the  music.  
  
"Hey there." He purred, smiling at Frank.  
"Queen Gee, or you can call me Gerard." He giggled a bit, sticking his hand out to shake Frank's.  
  
"E. Vil De Flowers when I'm in drag, but right now I'm Frank." Frank said,  sounding very bored with this drag queen's tired ass flirting  techniques, he didn't even shake his hand―he just pushed it away.  
  
"While  I was performing, I couldn't help but notice you were staring. Like  what you see?" Gerard chuckled coyly, causing Frank to fill with anger.  
  
"No! You fucking wish I liked what I saw. Tired ass showgirl!" Frank shouted, catching Gerard off guard completely, his smile faltering to a small frown.  
  
"Flowers, calm down." Violet said, attempting to soothe Frank's anger.  
  
"No!  I don't want mother fucking party city over here getting a swelled head thinking she's all that, when she's nothing more than a rash!" Frank  screamed, some people in the bar paying attention to all the attention  Frank was bringing to himself.  
  
Gerard  was seriously caught off guard at what was happening and she was clenching loosely on Willam's wrist, fighting off the tears that were  threatening to escape and ruin her makeup.  
  
"Why don't you fix your sorry ass makeup skills, get better outfits, and stop being such a slut!"  
  
"That's enough Frank!" Violet shouted, punching Frank in the arm angrily, surprised that Frank was acting out in such an aggressive way.  
  
"Just  because you're jealous doesn't mean you gotta go bashing other people."  Willam yelled, not afraid to start a fight right then and there if  that's what he wanted.  
  
"Please. Jealous? Of what? That?" Frank asked, making a disgusted face and pointing at Gerard.  
  
"Flower, stop." Violet snapped, grabbing Frank's arm and attemtping to tug him away.  
  
"Fuck  no. I do what I want thank you." Frank sassed, managing to wiggle out  of her grip and turn back to see Gerard with eyeliner tears running down  her face.  
  
"Wow, someone's weak." Frank scoffed.  
That was it. Gerard had it. He swung his fist and hit frank square in the eye.  
  
"Fuck!" Frank shouted, clutching his eyes, feeling the sudden pressure of swelling.  
Frank  attempted to swing back but Violet quickly grabbed his wrists and  handcuffed them quickly, pulling both queens away from each other.  
  
"Handcuffs? Are you fucking serious?" Frank whined, tugging at them.  
  
"They came with the outfit." Violet shrugged.  
  
"Seriously,  what the fuck is wrong with you Frank? Why do you hate Gee so much? She  hasn't done anything to you." Violet asked, irritation clear in her  voice.  
  
"She fucking gave me a black eye!"  
  
"Frank  you fucking deserve it and you know it. Answer my question. Why do you hate Gee so much?" Violet pressed, sitting Frank down at a barstool that  was far from where Gee and Willam were.  
  
"She's  obviously rich and spoiled and by far one of the prettiest fucking drag queens out there. It's not fair at all. I wanna put her in her place." Frank scowled, looking over in Gerard's direction.  
  
"Aww does Frankie wanna kaikai with Gerard?" Violet laughed, knowing how much of a fucking power bottom Frank was.  
  
"Shut up. I don't want to have sex with her." Frank grumbled, even though he did. He wanted so badly to put that rich bitch in her fucking place and teach her manners and respect.  
  
Even though he needed that more than her.  
  
"Yeah you do. You're just in denial." Violet laughed, sending a wink over to Willam who smirked gently.  
  
"Why would I want to fuck some rich bitch. She doesn't deserve my ass." Frank groaned, watching Violet as she pulled off the handcuffs.  
  
"No one does." She sighed, rolling her eyes, her perfect big eyelashes touching her eyebrows.  
  
"Why the dramatic eye roll Violet?" Frank asked, still fuming.  
  
"You always say that about everyone you're in denial about your feelings with and now you're doing it to Gee. I'm pretty sure if you want to get fucked by Gee, me and Willam can work something out, but you have to be nicer." Violet suggested, looking back over at Gerard and Willam who were making their way backstage again.  
  
"I'm never going to be nice." Frank scoffed.  
  
"You will when Gerard's cock is in your ass."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Maybe he was right. I'm just some tired ass showgirl." Gerard sobbed, tears full of makeup still streaming down her face as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of her makeup counter.  
  
"No Queenie no, you're beautiful and at least you are a showgirl, maybe he was just salty because he wanted to be as pretty as you." Willam cooed, rubbing small circles on Gerard's back as he cried softly on the makeup counter.  
  
"Here honey, remove your makeup. It's gonna start to sting your eye after a while." Willam said, getting up to grab the makeup wipes.  
  
"What did I even do to him?" Gerard sniffled, pulling off his false eyelashes and tossing them in the trash.  
  
"Probably gave him a boner and he just doesn't wanna admit it." Willam smiled, pulling a makeup wipe out and handing it to Gerard.  
  
"Yeah." Gerard chuckled, wiping off the makeup from his face, slowly becoming Gerard instead of 'Queen Gee'.  
  
"I mean I wouldn't mind fucking him if I'm honest. He looks like a bottom, but a feisty bottom." Gerard giggled, wiping off the heavy eyeshadow and eyeliner Willam did before the show.  
  
"He's probably a power bottom switch. He looks like he's dominate but enjoys dick in his ass." Willam laughed, flipping her hair.  
  
"Probably, I wouldn't mind bottoming for him either though." Gerard giggled, grabbing another makeup wipe and doing a quick sweep over his face to make sure it was all off.  
  
"Hey lovelies." Violet smiled, walking into the room where Willam and Gerard were.  
  
"Hey honey, what's up?" Willam asked, getting up from her seat to walk over to Violet.  
  
"Frank wants to apologize to Gerard for being such a rash. He gets like that a lot." Violet sighed, rolling her eyes a bit.  
  
"Queenie, you wanna go see what he says?" Willam smiled softly, grabbing Gerard's hand in a calming manner.  
  
"Y-yeah, sure." Gerard stammered, getting up with Willam and walking out of the backstage area.  
  
"He's over here." Violet said over the music, walking in front of them to the area where Frank was sitting.  
  
"You wanted to tell Gerard something?" Willam snapped, staring harshly at Frank.  
  
"Sorry." Frank grumbled, rolling his eyes a bit.  
  
"It's fine, Willam can we just go back." Gerard sighed, tugging on Williams arm.  
  
"Yeah Queenie, lets go." Willam said, pulling Gerard away and leaving Violet to scowl at Frank.  
  
"Frank you need to get over yourself, Gee doesn't deserve that. By the way, your boner is very obvious."


	3. Violet And Willam Can Hook You Up Better Than Grindr

 

After the eventful night Gerard had yesterday he was very fucking  tired, his body ached from the corset that he wore the night before.

He  turned over on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Even though he was  rich his house was cheap and looked like an average house, the only  problem he had with spending money was on makeup, other than that he  tried to be as sweet and humble as possible.

He huffed at how rude  Frank was about him being rich, he didn't ask to be rich or be pushed  into the stereotype that all rich people were snobby and rude.

What  even gave it away that he was rich? Did Violet tell him? Or was it how  pointy and snobby looking his nose was? Gerard sighed and flung a hand  out to grab his phone, clicking it open to see a bunch of notifications  from Willam.

He smiled and rolled his eyes, checking to see what he said.

_Willam: hey bitch_

_Willam: I bet u fell asleep right when u got home_

_Willam: that or u jacked off 2 that hot little power bottom_

_Willam: I bet u did_

_Willam: that's it! Me and Violet r gonna set it up. Tomorrow at the coffee shop at 10:30_

_Willam: now ur twinky fantasies will cum tru_

_Willam: get it? Cum?_

_Willam: k goodnight._

Gerard  smiled and sighed happily, very thankful he has such a supportive and  sweet friend like Willam, even though he could run his mouth a bit.

_Gerard:  I didn't jerk off last night, and I don't think that's a good  idea...he'll probably rant about how horrible I am again..._

Gerard  winced at the thought of his words, he liked being degraded sometimes  but the kid didn't even know him! Gerard jolted once he got a text  message from Willam, checking his phone quickly.

_Willam:  Hm..well I know u like being degraded sexually sometimes but in my  opinion what he said to u isn't something he should say 2 you irl or  during sex_

_Willam: but I'm pretty sure that you would get flustered if he were to 'put you in place.'_

_Gerard: I guess so...he was just being mean..the most I like during that is slut and stuff I don't know_

_Gerard: this is making me horny stop it Willam_

_Willam: ha! You would totally love it if he ordered you around n stuff. Power bottoms are the best._

_Gerard: that's because you are a power bottom Willam, anyways I just wanna get to know the guy...then I can suck his dick._

_Willam: mmhm, get ready for your date sweeter pie._

_Gerard:  ok, I'm gonna wear some shorts and a t-shirt yo, maybe some lipstick...  Hey and pick me up in 10 minutes..anyways biiiiieeee!_

Gerard  sent the last message, sighing and setting his phone on the dresser  next to his clock. He rolled out of bed and got dressed in some short  shorts and a Misfits t shirt.

He looked at himself in the mirror  and ran his hands along his thighs and ass, noticing these were the  short shorts Willam gave him from a yoga store.

"I need to thank  Willam for these." He smirked to himself grabbing his phone and wallet,  skipping outside to see Willam waiting in his car.

"You're not wearing drag!" Gerard smiled, hoping in the car. Willam rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Well duh, it's 10 in the morning on a Sunday. Today is not a drag day." He says with a sassy eye roll.

"Yea, I can relate...off to the coffee shop we go Queenie, hop in!"

~~~~~~~~~

Frank  and Violet had been waiting at the coffee shop for 30 minutes and it  was getting Frank mad and horny. Violet was off talking to some dudes so  he was left to himself and his brain.

Frank couldn't help himself  picturing the cute little Queen Gee on his lap with his adorable  lopsided smile and his dainty hands, _fuck_ \- Frank hated his guts.

His  mind kept wandering to what he would look like if Gerard fucked him,  his cute face all scrunched up and his mouth hanging open a little bit.

When  Frank started to think about it he felt sorry for how he acted, Gerard  seemed nice and friendly and humble but then again he fucking punched  him in the face! He had a plan formulating in his head, he needed to be  put in his place. That spoiled rich kid needed to know that money isn't  everything.

Frank was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a  loud southern "Hello" and a hand waving in front of his face. It was  Willam of course.

"Snap out of it! Your rich boy is here ya'  fucker." Willam said a little loudly, grabbing Gerard by the shoulders  and pushing him into the chair.

"Now you guys talk or somethin'  get to know each other before ya' fuck your brains out." Willam said  before patting Gerard's back and leaving to join Violet, where they were  totally not going to secretly spying on them like 5 year olds.

Gerard just blushed and kept his head down, shy and worried that Frank was going to lash out again if he said anything.

"I'm  sorry about what I said, I just grew up in a poor town and stuff and  it's not fair to me that people so..." Frank paused and looked at Gerard  who was cowering away and cringing before he even said the word.

"Undeserving get that stuff..I-" Gerard sighed loudly and shook his head.

"Frank,  we all work out asses off..just because I have a lot of extra money  doesn't mean you can lash out at me because you don't have it, it also  shouldn't push me in a box that I'm rude because I'm not. I've done  stupid things in the past yes but I apologize and I don't need criticism  and that from you." Gerard said softly, standing up and leaving to sit  in a corner by himself because he didn't want to talk about this.

Frank  was fumed when he left, he knew that he shouldn't be being mean to him  because he's rich but he acted so fucking spoiled! Interrupting him and  leaving him? That boy had it coming.

Frank stomped over to Gerard, pulling his head back by his fiery red hair.

"Where  do you think your going slut?" Frank hissed in his ear, slightly  ravishing the way Gerard whimpered and shivered a little under his  touch.

"I-I wanna be left alone, I'll pay you to stop just-" Frank  tugged harder on his hair and smirked a little when he heard a small  gasp.

"Oh so you think I'm the slut now? You're not paying me to  do anything, you're the whore here." Frank said in a soft yet menacing  tone.

"I-I didn't mean that! I just want to have a regular con-"

"Sure, you really need to learn your place you spoiled boy.." Frank stops and leans close to his ear.

"Meet  me in the parking lot in 5 minutes, 1 minute late and your punishment  will be worse." Frank said before releasing his grip and walking out the  door with a throbbing hard on in his jeans.

Gerard got up and bolted to Willam.

"Frank  wants to punish me and I don't know if thats sexual or anything but I  need help and I don't wanna seem like he's doing anything I-" Willam  stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder and making a loud 'woah'  noise.

"Slow down there, what's this your saying?" Willam asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Frank  told me I need to be punished...I don't know what that means but he  told me to meet him out in the parking lot...I-I just.."

"Want your dick in his ass? Yea yea I know I can see your hard on through your shorts." Willam finished, snorting a little.

"Go  out there and get some dick, I'm on speed dial if anything goes wrong."  Willam said, smacking Gerard's bum playfully and shoving him on his  way.

Gerard could feel his heart racing with a  mixture of fear and excitement. He couldn't wait to see what Frank's  'punishment' would be for him.

Gerard couldn't help but admit he was _seriously_ turned  on by all of this and his shorts weren't helping at hiding his very  obvious boner and Frank's eyes weren't afraid to devour the sight  either.

"Excited are we?" Frank smirked, heading  into the passenger side of the car and shutting the door quickly and  watching Gerard scramble in, trying to ignore the aching problem in his  pants.

"Can't wait to get home and ride you.  Fucking make you bed for my ass. Don't you wanna fuck me Gerard?" Frank  asked innocently, his hand trailing up Gerard's thigh as Gerard smacked  his hand away, staying silent with his eyes on the road.

"C'mon,  you can't stay mad at me for long." Frank chuckled, going to quickly  grope Gerard through the fabric of his shorts, making the red head  release a low groan, quickly snapping his lips shut.

"Mhm." Gerard said softly, looking at the road and turning his back to Frank a bit.

"Speak  up sugar, never know when you're going to have a mouthful of my dick."  Frank smirked, causing Gerard to sputter and choke on his own spit,  leaving Frank to smile at how flustered he could get Gerard.


	4. Punishment For The Rich Boy

They  entered Gerard's house, Frank being a bit surprised at it just being a  small normal house instead of some huge mansion like he had expected,  although the inside of the house was littered in expensive appliances  and equipment.

"So what n-"

"Kiss me?" Frank asked suddenly, cutting Gerard off from talking.

"U-uh, okay?" Gerard said slowly, putting his stuff on the counter and walking over to Frank to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"That's  all I get baby doll?" Frank questioned, a soft giggle coming out of his  throat making Gerard blush like mad and bend down a bit to kiss Frank  again, only this time Frank grabbed the sides of Gerard's face, stroking  his cheeks softly with his thumb as he deepened the kiss a bit, his  tongue brushing up against Gerard's lip as he nibble softly on the  redheads lower lip.

Gerard released a soft groan,  his breath already becoming ragged from him being so damn turned on the  entire car ride and now he knows that Frank's kisses are probably the  most arousing thing he's ever experienced.

"I  want you, to go change into your most expensive clothes okay? Can you do  that for me Gee?" Frank asked, his voice ending in a soft whisper as he  ghosted his lips across his neck making Gerard whine softly.

"Y-yeah..."  Gerard whispered, rushing over to his bedroom and puling on his  favorite silk clothes. They were expensive and they looked absolutely  beautiful on Gerard if he were to say so himself.

"Almost done?" Frank asked from the kitchen, getting quite impatient especially with his cock aching the way it was.

Gerard didn't even answer, just stepped out in front of Frank, spinning a bit as he revealed the silk to Frank's devouring eyes.

Frank  made his way over to Gerard and ran his hands on the silk around  Gerard's waist, his hands roaming around Gerard's body as he took it in  in all its glory.

**((The outfit!!))**

"So fucking beautiful." Frank purred, pressing wet kisses to Gerard's neck, making Gerard whine a bit.

"Frank,  p-please.." Gerard begged, pushing their crotches together to show just  how much he was getting effected by all of the teasing.

"Wanna fuck me huh? Want me to ride you?" Frank growled, pulling Gerard into his bedroom and pushing him on the plush bed.

"P-please Frank." Gerard groaned, staring at Frank as he made his way in between Gerard's legs, stroking the skin there.

"Please.." Gerard begged, his voice wrecked from everything Frank was doing.

Frank quickly slipped off the underwear from Gerard's thighs, admiring the beautiful milky expanse of his pale skin.

"So  beautiful..." Frank groaned, pulling the underwear off and setting it  down next to Gerard, using his finger to trace the vein that was  prominently showing on Gerard's cock, the red head writhing underneath  Frank's touch because _fuck -_ it was so good.

"Can't  wait to have your cock inside me..." Frank moaned, pressing wet kisses  down Gerard's stomach, licking a stripe up Gerard's achingly hard  length, watching the older man visibly shiver.

"Mph- Frank please.." Gerard begged, his hips bucking a bit.

"Got condoms or lube baby?" Frank asked, licking the shaft of Gerard's cock, watching the precome drip out from the tip.

"Top  drawer, no condom please.. I wanna feel you." Gerard groans softly,  pointing weakly towards the dresser. Gerard was honestly hoping that  Frank didn't see the other things he had in that drawer. He and Willam  were at a sex shop not too long ago and they got a bit more than just  lube and condoms.

"Cock rings huh?" Frank smirked, pulling out two of the devices as well as a bottle of lube.

Gerard groaned quietly, watching as Frank put a cock ring on both of them, eying the ties Gerard had in the corner.

"Mind if I use these?" Frank smirked, grabbing two of the ties and walking back over to Gerard who was actually _shaking_ with anticipation.

"N-no.. You can use them."

Frank  wasted no time in tying both of Gerard's wrists to the bed post  watching as the redhead tried to pull his arms away from the bars.

"Got a bondage thing?" Gerard smirked a bit, watching Frank stroke his own cock lazily.

"You  don't even know." Frank smirked, sitting in between Gerard's spread  legs, grabbing the pair of underwear from the side of Gerard and putting  it up to his face, smelling the fabric as he felt his arousal heighten  with each sniff.

Frank wrapped his hand  around his cock, stroking himself as he let out a heady sigh, listening  to Gerard whine and press his legs against Frank in an attempt to gain  some sort of friction, but Frank just ignored it, smelling the panties  more and stroking himself faster, feeling his release build up quickly.

"Frank  please, I need you..." Gerard whimpered, practically sobbing because he  needed something to give his dick the friction it needed.

"Not  yet." Frank moaned, setting the pair of panties aside and coating his  fingers in lube, prepping himself so he could ride Gerard like he's  wanted too since he first laid eyes on him.

"Can't  wait to ride you so fast and so hard, mph," Frank moaned, riding his  own two fingers as he scissored them wildly, adding a third one quickly.

"Please, ride my cock, I wanna feel-"

"You  don't tell me what to do." Frank smirked, pulling his fingers out and  grabbing Gerard's cock and holding it still, placing the tip at his  entrance before he slowly sank down, the fullness overwhelming him as  much as the pain was, but it was so _fucking good_ at the same time.

"Fuck, feel so good." Frank groaned, finally fully sitting on Gerard's cock.

"So  good, so fucking good." Gerard moaned, throwing his head back and  hitting the headboard a bit as he bucked his hips up into Frank harshly,  pressing right up against Frank's prostate.

"Fuck!" Frank moaned, bouncing on Gerard's cock as it kept rubbing on the bundle of nerves that were driving Frank crazy.

"Your clothes..." Frank moans, running his fingers over the silk, "So beautiful and expensive.."

"Y-yeah,"  Gerard groaned, the tight overwhelming feeling of Frank's ass wrapped  around Gerard's cock was too much for him to handle and it was making  Gerard see stars.

"Too bad I have to ruin them.."

"Wha-  Frank!" _Gerard screamed, watching as Frank ripped the fabric with his  bare hands, still bouncing on Gerard's cock, holding onto the silk  carefully and ripping it off harshly, Gerard looking up at Frank  infuriatingly, thrusting up as hard as he could into Frank, his own  release rapidly approaching and just when Gerard thought he was about to  come, he remembered - the cock ring._

"Pretty  rich boy, need to be taught a lesson." Frank moaned, pushing his body  down against Gerard's cock before pulling off completely.

Frank  untied the ties and watched Gerard immediately pull his hand down to  touch his cock when Frank sent him a warning glare, causing Gerard to  stop any movement with his hand and wait for Frank.

He  grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers in it, starting off  with two already, making Gerard moaned and push down against Frank's  fingers, begging for more.

"W-want your  cock, p-please.." Gerard pleaded, feeling Frank pull his fingers out  quickly and reach over for the bottle of lube and wasting little time in  covering his erection in, groaning a bit as the glorious friction his  hand was giving him.

"I'm gonna fuck you,  so fucking hard baby." Frank groaned,pulling off his cock ring and  tossing it aside before pressing the tip of his cock inside of Gerard  and moaning at just how fucking tight he was.

"Oh  fuck, 'm not gonna last long.." Frank moaned, his hips pushing forward  as Gerard moaned harshly, his hands going up to claw and scratch at  Frank's back.

"So fucking good baby, so  fucking good." Gerard moaned once his hips were flushed with Frank's,  Gerard honestly wanted to rip off the cock ring because he _almost_ came earlier and this was pushing him right up the edge.

"Frank  m-move." Gerard begged, his nails digging into Frank's back as Frank  started up a quick pace, feeling his own release coil higher and higher.

"Fuck I'm already gonna came sugar, you make me feel so fucking good.." Frank moaned, thrusting in one last final time before he finally came inside of Gerard, who was _dying_ at this point.

"I need to come!" Gerard sobbed, his stomach tense and his hands aching to unlatch the cock ring.

"You don't come unless I say you can." Frank growled, but Gerard still slipped his hand down and undid the ring, his come splattering on his chest as he stroked himself through his orgasm, while Frank just watched.

"Guess I'll have to punish you again huh?"

"But I-"

"Over my lap, now."


	5. Do I Need To Train You?

"I don't have to!" Gerard said, ignoring Frank's command.  
  
"You're fucking going to." Frank growled, grabbing Gerard hand and pulling him up.  
  
"Over my fucking lap, now." Frank snapped, watching Gerard immediately obey and lay on Frank's lap, his pale tush sticking out.  
  
"Such a good boy." Frank smirked, rubbing one of Gerard's bum cheeks softly, bringing his hand up and smacking it down quickly.  
  
"Fuck!" Gerard screamed, his body jerking forward and the stinging sensation residing back in his dick.  
  
He never knew he had a thing for spanning.  
  
Frank could feel Gerard's cock hardening on his leg and he couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Someone likes spanking huh?" Frank chucked before abruptly stopping and smacking his hand down again.  
  
"Yea-yeah fuck." Gerard moaned sticking his ass up into Franks hand.  
  
"So this isn't a punishment then is it? You love it so much..." Frank asked, rubbing one of Gerard's bum cheeks.  
  
"W-well I-"  
  
"Lay down baby." Frank smirked, watching as Gerard moved and laid on the bed, his bottom still up in the air.  
  
"This might hurt." Frank chuckled dryly, grabbing the lube and putting some on his palm and smacking down on Gerard's ass.  
  
"Ow! Fuck." Gerard yelled, his ass stinging harshly.  
  
"There we go. Much better." Frank chuckled, delivering more hits until Gerard's bottom was red and raw  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
After Gerard's punishment he kind of literally passed out, he was so tired and fucked out he just slipped into a deep sleep right after Frank announced that his punishment was done.  
  
Frank on the other hand was still awake, rummaging through Gerard's expensive and beautiful drag clothes. Some of them weren't even drag garments but they still looked deliciously expensive.  
  
Frank had a temptation to steal some of the clothes but he knew Willam and Violet would beat his ass if they found out.  
  
After about an hour of looking around in Gerard's house he passed out on the couch, drooling all over the couch pillows and cushions.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Wow you stayed, you didn't leave." A voice rang out, slightly bitter in Frank's ear. He knew it was Gerard, how could it not be? It's his house, and the last person he saw was Gerard.  
  
He rolled over and groaned loudly, almost in an over exaggerated way. "Of course I did you sugary dipshit, why would I leave?" Frank asked before sitting up, cringing and wiping his face from the gross spit and hair.  
  
"Because people like you..people like you only want sex and a person to dominate―a person who looks like they're superior or better― people like you feel the need to humiliate and dominate anyone that threatens you in any way." Gerard said softly, walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of orange juice.  
  
"Is that what you fucking think?" Frank seethed bitterly, glaring over at him.  
  
"I think that because of what I've experienced with you so far, along with other people similar to you." He says smoothly, sipping his orange juice peacefully.  
  
Frank just sighed and rubbed his face, pushing a hand back through his faux hawk. "Well, I'm not like that. I mean...I like you a lot...like a lot.  But I also want to hurt you and...and just control you because you're so pretty and you act so so fucking cocky, even though you're not really that narcissistic." He explained, feeling slightly guilty for making Gerard think that.  
  
"So you're a power bottom?" Gerard snorts a little, biting his lip to hold back a full blown party of giggles and laughs.  
  
Frank sighed again and nodded a little bit shamefully. "Yea, I mean...I usually am. But when I see you I can't decide if I want you to fuck me so hard I scream or if I want to fuck and spank you so hard that you can't walk or sit for weeks." He huffs and looks over at Gerard shyly.  
  
"I can understand what you mean, I'm usually submissive so I've worked with a bunch of power bottoms." He giggles.  
  
"Have you ever been the bottom before?" Frank asked and stood up, stretching and cracking the bones in his back.  
  
"Only a couple times, sometimes I really want to bottom for people but everyone I find is usually completely submissive or power bottom." He shrugged and finished off his drink.  
  
"So do you not like me?" Frank asked, his heart giving a small little pang as his blood rushed for the answer.  
  
Gerard squinted at him and shook his head.  
"Of course not. You're different. You're not 'oh let me ride you and pin you' you're literally a fucking power bottom. You also aren't afraid to switch things up it seems so I like it, you could say I love it." He winked playfully and picked up his cup, putting it In the sink.  
  
"That's good, I like controlling people." Frank smiles and strikes a cocky pose, flipping his faux hawk back.  
  
"So are you gonna uh....control me for life or...fuck that backfired." Gerard face palmed and cringed at his own attempt at asking Frank to be his boyfriend.  
  
"If you're talking friends with benefits then hell yea! That would be sweet! Thanks Gee for everything." He smiled and kissed his cheek, overjoyed that he asked him for that.  
  
"I-Uh yea sure! Uhm..I have work today? So uh I need to leave soon." He said awkwardly, finally finding an excuse for Frank to leave so he can sort his head out.  
  
"Where are you working at then sweet cheeks?" He smiles douche baggily and puts his arms above and behind his head, closing his eyes in the process.  
  
"The same place as last time with Willam and Violet." Gerard said, tracing the counter top and avoiding Frank's gaze.  
  
Frank's eyes snap open and he squints at Gerard. Didn't Gerard just agree and practically give permission to control him? Why would he be with Violet?  
  
"Hm, what are you guys gonna do?" Frank asked, confused because Violet always told him about all of her gigs no matter what, and she would especially tell him if she had a gig with Queen Gee.  
  
"Do some fishy lesbian stuff, like what Courtney Act did in one of her music videos or something." He shrugs glancing up at Frank nervously.  
  
"Hm, okay. I'll be there then. And since we are not friends with benefits or whatever I'm gonna set some rules which you probably remember from last night." Frank took a deep breath and swished his hair back.  
  
"No touching yourself, no flirting with others, no talking back to me, no bragging and absolutely no lying to me―especially if you broke one of these rules. Am I clear?" He said firmly.  
  
"Yes sir, or ma'am." Gerard's eyebrows furrowed together as he glanced at Frank again, wondering if he even wanted to be called that.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you at your show then sweet cheeks." Frank smiled and pecked his cheek before leaving immediately, he had to talk to Violet

 


End file.
